


Stealth

by thatmasquedgirl



Series: Talkative [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Outsider, POV Thea Queen, Post Episode: s02e12 Tremors, Theroy, implied olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/pseuds/thatmasquedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloak-and-dagger isn't always the best method, but, hey, it works.</p><p>Reading in the order of "The Way We Talk" series is highly recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for PhantomPhoenix, who is responsible for giving me this gem of a prompt. Actually, it was an alternate prompt, but it fit in better than the original. I have finally completed this, so I thought I'd just go ahead and post it. I think it's a little snarky and a little amusing, but I'll leave you to your own conclusions. Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Also, this was just written yesterday (on my very temperamental tablet), so I didn't do a lot of proofing. If you see any typos, please let me know and I'll fix them immediately.
> 
> Just a side note? The genetics thing below, it's legit. If two people are AB and A, it is physically impossible for their children to be type O. Just throwing that out there. Four years of heavy science education, and I finally get to use it for something. :P

Thea isn't too proud to admit that she's gone through a few periods in her life when she's questioned everything she believes in.  When she saw Roy in that interrogation room after he snatched her purse, he told that story about his Vertigo-addicted mother.  Thea questioned all the things she believed about the hoodlums in the Glades—if Roy was just trying to pay hospital bills, then what about the other criminals out there?  When her mother admitted that she had been part of a plan to destroy half the Glades, it happened to her again.

But, most importantly, there was that day after blood typing in middle school, when she asked her mother about her blood type.  Moira is AB and Robert was A, but yet Thea is type O.  Sure, she got a C in genetics, but she knows enough to know that can't quite happen.  But then her mother assuaged her fears by having her blood re-tested, and she came back A, too.  It had her freaked, and she wondered about her parents for a while, but then she realized how foolish it was to doubt her mother and father.

But all of that had been smooth sailing compared to the realization she's had most recently, when she listened into a conversation between Felicity and Officer Lance, when they both admitted to helping the Vigilante with his work.  Lance she could see, maybe, especially after the several times Mr. Green-Hooded-Psycho saved Laurel's life.  Maybe Lance thinks he  _owes_  the guy or something.  She's long since given up on understanding the way men's minds work.

But Felicity is a horse of a different color, so to speak.  She's so blunt, obvious, and  _honest_.  Felicity Smoak, computer technician and disgruntled EA to Oliver Queen.  Felicity Smoak, who makes conversation using references to obscure sci-fi shows and rambling, irrelevant phrases.  She's the  _last_  person Thea would guess to be aiding the Vigilante.

Honestly, it makes her wonder who  _else_  can put the emerald archer on their BFF list.

It still bothers her, but now she something far more important to worry about:  Oliver.  Oliver who is still adapting to normalcy after the island, who bears the weight of the world on his shoulders, who  _hates_  the Vigilante.  To know that Felicity Smoak is aiding the Hood would break his heart—and the last thing she wants to happen is for Oliver to find out the truth.

Really, Thea thinks, it's only a matter of time before the information comes pouring out of Felicity's mouth in one of her long-winded speeches.  Now that she thinks about it, Thea thinks that she might have almost admitted it to  _her_  once, but she managed to clamp down on that rambling impulse in the nick of time.  Felicity is an adult and can do whatever she damn well pleases, but she is  _not_  allowed to bring Oliver in on this.

She's been trying harder to stay in the loop, to save Felicity from herself. It's working okay; Oliver and Felicity both think that those lunches she's been having with Felicity were  _just_  because the two girls are friends.  It's a big part of it, sure, but Thea also knows that spending time with Felicity keeps her away from  _Oliver_.

Roy's working to help her clean up the bar that night before Verdant opens, and, while Thea wouldn't usually mind the company, it distracts her from what is important.  Oliver and Felicity are up in one of the private boxes with a tablet, and they're clearly discussing something on the screen.  Sometimes Oliver likes to hang around Verdant while it's open, just in case Thea needs him, and tonight seems to be one of those nights.

Thea's eyes narrow as she watches the exchange, paying close attention as Felicity gestures wildly with her hands as her body language suggests she's rambling again.  Thea instantly stands upright and marches to the staircase toward them, frowning.  Faintly she hears Roy ask her where she's going, but she's just not interested in talking to him right now.

She's up in the box in an instant, and Oliver practically throws himself across the room from Felicity.  Thea rolls her eyes at their antics; they don't have to pretend they weren't shoulder-to-shoulder as they looked at the tablet screen together, Oliver talking into his...  _friend's_  ear.  They seem to think that if they do such an elaborate dance around the obvious, it negates the feelings they pretend not to have for one another.

Thea ignores her brother, instead focusing on Felicity.  "Hey, Felicity," she starts cheerfully, "have you got a minute?  My computer at the bar?  Where I manage the cash?  It's not keeping track of the drawer right."  She frowns for effect.  "I wouldn't bother you if we weren't about to open in an hour."

Thea doesn't miss the way Felicity's eyes instantly flit to Oliver in question, and the nod he gives with an impassive expression.  One look, Thea marvels, but an entire conversation.  It's not the first time she's seen them do it, but she's always amazed at their impressive level of communication.  Most people can't read Oliver with an entire conversation, so she thinks it's rather impressive that Felicity can perfectly interpret a single glance without a second of thought.

Felicity turns back to Thea, smiling.  "Sure, of course I can," she assures with the quiet confidence of a computer technician.  She moves from her chair, taking the tablet with her, but only after locking the screen.  "What have you been noticing?"

Thea launches into a long-winded explanation as the two walk down to the lower level of Verdant, and Felicity steps behind the bar for, like, the second time ever.  Roy throws Thea a confused look as she details the fictional problems she's noticed in the last few minutes, when she was really restocking the bar.  Mercifully, Roy stays quiet and doesn't rat her out, but he does throw her a few odd looks.

After Felicity has walked back upstairs and is far out of earshot, Roy finally asks his girlfriend, "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

Thea leans toward him, unable to lie to him after all they've been through together.  "You have to  _promise_  me you won't say a word to anyone about this," she warns.  After all, she may not approve of Felicity's nightly activities, but she's not about to send the only friend she's ever had to jail.  Thea's fallen for her share of bad boys in the past, so she understands the allure of dark and mysterious guys.  Faintly, she wonders if that's why Felicity has fallen so hard for Oliver—not that she'll  _admit_  it or anything, much to Thea's chagrin.

Roy looks at her with an expression of absolute trust.  "I promise," he assures her quietly.  "Now what is happening?"

Thea looks twice around her before saying, "A few weeks ago, I accidentally overheard a conversation between Felicity and Officer Lance," she whispers conspiratorially, and she gets that familiar buzz from the gossip, despite how serious the matter is.  Finally, she does the big reveal:  "They're working for the Vigilante."

Roy's face goes through a number of expressions—surprise, fear, panic, anger, and—is that  _guilt?_    Finally, the expressions are gone and he says, "Are you  _crazy?_   Felicity, working for the  Vigilante?  Why would she do that?  I thought Oliver hated the Vigilante—and isn't she his girlfriend?"

Thea rolls her eyes at his ignorance.  "No, sadly, she is  _not_  his girlfriend, even though they're both crazy about each other.  And I know my brother hates the Vigilante, but Felicity is still working with him, and I do not want my brother involved with a psychopath, okay?"

Roy does that half-smirk thing that Thea hasn't seen in a while.  "Well," he starts after a long moment, "if Felicity cares about him as much as you think, I don't think she'd  _let_  him work with the Vigilante."

Thea only hopes he's right.


End file.
